Los Dexholder del mañana parte 1
by Orange el futuro campeon
Summary: Los hijos de los Dexholders inician su toparan por muchos retos y peligros en la busqueda de ser el mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿como les va?.Yo estoy mas que bien debido a que me la pase con día muy les prometí aquí empezara el que sepan las personalidades y como visten los personajes lean segunda generación otro de mis fic.Y sin nada mas que decir aquí va el primer capitulo de esta gran historia:**

El primer día:

Caminaba hacia mi casa en Pallet Town haía sido un día muy agotador Flash mi pikachu y yo terminábamos de entrenar debido a que mañana comenzaría nuestro viaje mismo día cuando mi papa empezó el no me conocen mi nombre es Orange y soy el hijo del campeón de Kanto Red y la Sanadora ser su hijo soy muy conocido en el pueblo y creo que herede la habilidad en las batallas de mi padre debido a que siempre gano cuando alguien me reta a un combate mas grande sueño es convertirme en el próximo campeón de Kanto.A mi padre nadie lo ha derrotado pero cuando me enfrente a el en la liga ocupare su lugar.

Iba caminando hacia mi casa para cenar pero después me tope en el camino con una amiga.A ellala conozco desde que eramos pequeños.

-Hola Jane ¿como estas?-Jane es hija del líder de gimnasio de Virdian city y uno de los amigos de mi y de otra amiga de mi dexholder mas hermosa según las .debo admitirlo estoy enamorado de Jane,es hermosa su cabello largo y de color marrón y sus hermosos ojos verdes que te pierdes en ellos como en un aun no le confieso mis sentimientos debido a que muchos chicos le han propuesto que ella sea su novia pero uno por uno los ha rechazado sin pienso conquistarla a como de lugar.

-Hola,muy bien Orange ¿y tu?-me pregunto.

-Estoy emocionando mañana comenzaremos nuestro viaje pokemon como nuestros padres-conteste con entusiasmo.

-La emoción es para los débiles-me respondió de una manera seria como suele ser que lo heredo de su aun así es una gran amiga y ha estado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos.

-¿Cual pokemon inicial eligiras?-le pregunte yo sabia que ea una pregunta muy tramposa debido a que si escojia al que tuviera ventaja contra el suyo seria un aprovechado pero si eligia uno con desventaja creria que soy un tarado.

-Después de pensarlo decidí eligir a a squirtle ya que puede aprender ataques de hielo que puedan vencer a un pokemon de tipo planta-al escuchar su repuesta me alegre pero también supe que ella seria un reto en mi viaje.

Después de hablar un rato no fuimos a mi casa donde nuestros padres nos esperaban para de la cena Jane y yo salimos para hablar de como seria nuestro viaje,mientras tanto nuestros padres hablaban.

-Sabes Green estoy seguro que Orange se enfrentara a mi al termino de su viaje-dijo Red muy confiado de su hijo.

-Pues yo te aseguro de que Jane hará ver a Orange como un entrenador novato cuando ellos 2 se enfrenten en la de todo es mi hija.

-Solo espero que no enfrenten personas malas como nosotros-menciono Yellow muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes querida,recuerda que la termino poco antes de que ellos nacieran,después de todo nosotros nos encargamos de que el mundo fuera un lugar perfecto para ellos-Red calmo a su esposa.

-Red tiene razón no debes preocuparte mas por Orange Yellow-respondió Blue-por cierto Orange se parece a ti en algo especial ¿ya se o has dicho?.

-No,no es el momento aun-respondió Yellow con tranquilidad.

Después de que la familia Oak se fuera,subí a mi habitació fue con sus padres,pika el pikachu de mi padre y chu chu el de mi tiene un hermano mayor en Jotho,un Raichu que cuida otro amigo de mi papa Gold.

Después de bañarme y colocarme la pijama me acosté en mi cama y dormí preguntándome ¿Que me esperara en mi viaje para convertirme en campeón?

* * *

Cuando regrese a casa empece a preparar lo que necesitara para mañana como un mapa,comida,agua,tienda de acampar y muchas otras cosas mas que pudiera no haberme presentado soy Jane hija de el líder de Gimnasio Green y la dexholder le he contado a nadie pero mi sueño es convertirme en la próxima líder de gimnasio y vencer a mi padre.

Muchos piensan que soy seria igual que mi papa pero en el fondo me parezco a mi encanta vestirme de manera formal,normalmente de marrón,uso anteojos pero aun así mis padres me dicen que soy hermosa y les creo debido a que muchos chicos se me declaran pero ninguno de ellos me interesa a mi me interesa un chico que conocí unos cuantos meses,es de la región de que se llama conocí cuando sus adres vinieron a la región de le tengo cierto cariño a Orange aun así no entiendo porque intenta parecer bien frente a mi.

Calcule que pokemon eligire mañana y creo que es la mejor elecció me pregunto ¿Celene empezara su viaje?

* * *

Después de salir a darle de comer a los pidgey y de cortar algunas flores me fui a mi casa pero en el camino vi a un anciano que necesitaba ayuda para cargar su bolsa de víveres que se veía muy pesada.Rápidamente fui a ayudarlo. Aquí todos me conocen no solo por ayudar a los demás siempre,si no porque soy la hija de 2 dex holder mi papa es el criador Gold que es dueño de una gran guardería y mi mama es la científica y capturadora Crystal.

Soy un poco tímida y no me gustan tanto las batallas o capturar pokemon.A mi me gusta ser su eso cuestiona muco mi papa,como cuando intente ganar la amistad de un Tyranitar...

Me gusta ver la luna y las estrellas de ahí se deriva mi .

Cuando regrese a mi mama había terminado de cocinar me llamo para poner la mesa y cuando termine de colocarla,mi papa regreso de la guardería y los 3 nos pusimos a comer.

-Celene ¿como te fue en tus paseo?-pregunto mi mama mientras cortaba el filete.

-Me fue muy tantas flores hermosas que les traje me tope con algunas personas y le di por eso me quedan solo siento-me disculpe con ellos por no traerles mas sentía mal.

-No te preocupes cariñ y yo nos alegramos de tener una hija tan bondadosa y educada como tu-me dijo mi mama tratando de calmarme-¿Verdad Gold?

.Si, y ademas hermosa como las flores que mira tus ojos,son tan hermosos como los de tu madre-mi papa se levanto de su silla y se dirigió can mi mama-ademas de tener un cabello negro pero con unos cuantos cabellos azules.-acaricio con suavidad el pelo de mi mama-tu solo podrías ser la hija de la mujer mas bella del mundo-mi papa beso a mi mama en los labios con gusta verlos quererse.

-Y también del hombre mas maravilloso del plantea-mi mama respondió y beso a mi papa en los labios.

-Por cierto Celene ¿ya disidiste si comenzaras tu viaje?-me pregunto mi papa.

-No,no creo estar lista-respondí en voz baja.

-Oh esta bien-mi papa se veía me gusta verlo así.Pero no estoy lista para iniciar un viaje sola-Sabes te pregunte porque Red me dijo que Jane y Orange empezarían mañana-yo me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de contare un secreto que no le he contado a enamorada de es muy apuesto,un cabello rubio y sus hermoso ojos color rojo como el fuego.

El y yo somos amigos junto con mi mejor amiga mis papas visitan a los suyos nosotros jugamos por el cuando tenia 6 años y me perdí en el de la nada un Arbock me intento corri pero el Arbok me acorralo entre unas rocas y cuando creí que era el le empezó a lanzar piedras al Arbok

Era lanzo tantas que el Arbok huyo del Orange me acompaño a donde estaban mis recuerdo cuando unos niños me molestaban por el color de mi cabello pero llego Orange a esos momentos el me ha gustado pero creo que le gusta desearía ser haré lo posible para se fije en mi.

-Papa,cambie de opinión y decidí comenzar mi viaje-le dije a mi papa sin pensar 2 veces.

-Vaya me alegra de que digas a ¿cual sera el primer gimnasio que retaras?

-iré a Kanto-le dije muy decidida.

-Celene ¿estas segura?-me pregunto mi mama.

-Estoy mas que mañana.

* * *

Corría por el bosque saltando en árbol e árbol huyendo de la manada de Mightyenas que querían para mi son como correr de nombre es el hijo del coordinador Ruby pero sinceramente creo que el pudo haber sido mas que un simple coordinador pokemon,ademas se preocupa tanto por la .Mi madre es la dexholder que venció a todos los lideres de gimnasio en 80 días.

No sonrió y mucho menos es para los hecho ni siquiera hago ninguna expresión en mi rostro para no mostrar mis emociones al enemigo ya que si me muestro sorprendido o confiado llegara la posibilidad de que pierda en un tener varias discusiones con mi padre debido a que somos diferentes en nuestras personalidades pero parecidos en la apariencia.

Muchos me consideran el mejor y yo no los contradigo he vencido a todos absolutamente a todos incluso al hijo del campeón de chicas se comportan de una manera infantil por el simple hecho de querer único pokemon es un Carvanha muy rudo.

Mañana comenzare mi viaje por la región pero sea tan fácil debido a que no necesitare caminar ya que puedo saltar de árbol en árbol y escalar rápidamente una montañ que durara menos de lo que muchos me hize la idea de que pokemon inicial escojere.

* * *

-Siii, papa-le agradecí a mi papa por permitirme comenzar mi viaje Pokemon mañ emocionada,empacare la mejor ropa que tengo la de caminar,correr,dormir,escalar,para calor,friop para nadar para todo.

-Pero con una condición- Me respondió me que sera otra de sus condiciones para hacerme sufrir-Promete que no te gastaras el dinero que te daré en tonterías.

-Esta bien-me quejo sea millonaria mi papa no me deja gastar tanto mi dinero en aretes,vestidos,discos de música o nombre es Akemi y soy la hija del Dexholder Diamond y de la Dexholder mas millonaria de todas parezco ella solamente que yo tengo el cabello negro como mi visto igual que ella solamente que de clor morado y yo no tengo ese gorro fuera de moda.

Me gustan los vestidos todo tipo de ropa siempre y cuando no estén lo que realmente me interesa son los anillos.A mi me gusta un chico de la región de tan guapo que quisiera secuestrarlo y después casarme con el nombre es Ryunosuke aunque nunca muestra ninguna expresión por alguna razón...pero aun así me vuelve la almohada en solo pensar en el. *-*

* * *

-¡Estoy emocionado! Porque mañana comenzare mi aventura por la región de papa es el dexholder Blak y mi mama la Dexholder Withe de ahí proviene mi nombre por la mezcla de los 2 colores forman... entreno muy duro para los combates y toco la guitarra electrica.

Me gustan todo tipo de postres galletas,chocolates,pasteles,gomitas,paletas,gomitas,malvaviscos,gomitas,gomitas ¡GOMITAS!.Soy un poco imperativo eso me lo dicen muchos de mis un tipo muchas novelas de romance algo raro en mi...dejenme les cuento un secreto...estoy perdidamente enmarado d una chica millonaria su nombre es Akemi y planeo conquistarla cueste lo que cueste.

Muy bien sera mejor que me duerma para poder tener energías para mañana.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente los 6 chicos de 11 años se levantaron de sus quien en sus hogares.

* * *

-Estoy listo-menciono Orange al levantarse.

* * *

-Mas que preparada-Jane se dij así misma mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

* * *

-Seré fuerte por ti-pensó Celene juntado sus manos y pensar en su amado.

* * *

-Un día como cualquier otro-pensó Ryunosuke ya levantado y vestido.

* * *

-¡Que emoción!,que ¡emoción!,que ¡emoción!-se entusiasmo Akemi saltando de alegría en su cama.

* * *

-Zzzzzz ¡¿A que que paso?! ¿galletas!...¡Mi aventura comienza!.Pero 5 minutos mas-Gray se despertó pero después se volvió a dormir.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer que les haya gustado.**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

**¿Que personaje te gusto mas?**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo no olviden dejar sus REVIEW.**

**Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooooooolaaaaaaa a haberme tradado 18485076 años en escribir algo,lo que pasa es que sucedio algo muy triste en mi vida(lo publique en el grupo de mi perfil) y estuve en una gran aun no lo resuelvo pero aun asi escribir me anima.Y sin nada mas que deir aqui viene:**

**Capitulo 2:Elecciones(Kanto) 1:**

El sol comenzaba a salir en el Pallet Town mejor dicho Pallet City(decidi comvertirlo en ciudad,pues tambien cambio con los años por ser el lugar donde surgio un campeon)un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos encendidos como el fuego se bajaba las escaleras de su gran casa ya vestido con su ropa de el lo seguia su fiel cmpañero y amigo,su pikcahu.

-¿Puedes creerlo Flash? pronto iniciaremos nuestro viaje-dijo Orange muy entusiasmado.

-Pika pika-Flash salto al hombro de su entenador.

(Orange POV)

Estaba tan mi vida espere para que este momento llegara.

-Buenos dias Orange ¿estas listo para empezar tu viaje bebe?-mi mama salio de la cocina para felicitarme y siempre es asi de cariñosa conmigo.

-Mama ya no soy un bebe ya tengo 12 años-le dije cuando me solto.

-Para mi siempre lo seras.

-¿Donde esta papa?-le pregunte volteando a mi alrededor.

-Me pidio para que te diera esto-me entrego una abri y me di cuenta de que era una carta de mi padre y decia:

Hola pequeño campeon,se que te preguntaras porque no estoy en este se me ocurrio una gran idea,pensaba que nos volveriamos a ver si logras llegar hasta la ahi cuando vere si te hisiste mas pregunto cual pokemon cual sea estoy seguro de que lo entrenaras muy entrenar muy bien a tu equio y mantener una fuerte amistad con ellos pero no solo te centre en las batallas porque tambien habra personas que quieran ganar tu amistad o incluso algo estare esperando.

ATTE:Red.

-Red y sus ideas-mama no paraba de reirse-Tu desayuno esta listo,date prisa el profesor te esta esperando._

(Jane POV)

Despues de despertarme,bañarme,cepillarme los dientes y vestirme me dirigi a la cocina para mi mama me estava esperando para decirme algo.

-Buenos dias hija ¿debes estar emocionada por empezar tu viaje verdad?

-No,no mucho-le respondi con tranquilidad aunque en el fondo estallava de la emocion.

-Igual a Green-penso Blue-Adivina que sali denuevo en la portada de las mujeres mas hermosas de Kanto ¿lo puedes creer?-dijo al sacar una revista donde ella estava en la portado,no me sorprendia devido a que ella siempre sale debido a su suelen decir que me parezco a ella cuando voy por la calle.

-No me siento sorprendida siempre sales en esa revista.

-Es porque soy la mas hermosa de todo Kanto.

-No enrelaidad yo lo soy.

-Te equivocas,la revista no miente.

-Pues tu no tenias a chicos babeando por ti cuando tenias mi edad-yo siempre gano en las discucines con mama.

-Mejor come,ya te prepare el desayuno y ademas debes ir al laboratoria de tu bisabuelo por tu pokemon inicial.

-Por cierto ¿donde esta papa?

-En el gimnacio,me dijo que te dijera buena suerte,que la nesesitarias contra el.

Pare de comer y volte a ver a mi madre.

-Que haci me dijo que te dijera

Despues de comer,llevar mi mochila ,que Flash se despidiera de su mama el pikachu de mi mama,despedirme de mi mama y que ella me deseara suerte,me diriji al laboratorio del profesor Oak unto con el camino me encontre con Jane.

-Hola Jane.

-Hola Orange.

-¿Lista para iniciar tu viaje?-le pregunte con entusiasmo.

-Mas bien yo deberia preguntartelo a ti.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque segun vi en las noticias se celebrara la gran liga aqui en Kanto.

-¿La gran liga?-le pregunte debido a que no tenia idea de lo que era.

-Dejame te lo gran liga es el campeontato mas importante debido a que muchos retadores de todas las regiones vienen a competir para ver quien es el nuevo campeon despues de derrotarlos a todos les tocara emfrentarse al campeon mas fuerte que en este caso vendria siendo tu papa y si alguien lo venciera se comvertitira en el nuevo campeon y no solo eso sino que sera considerado en mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo y...

Yo no prestaba atencion a lo que me decia pues ella se ve tan linda cuando explica cosas que yo no entiendo.

-¡ORANGE! ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!-me pregunto gritando a ver que mi mirada parecia concentrarse en la inmortalidad del krabby.

-Si,te escucho fuerte y claro.

-¿Que fue lo ultimo que dije?

-Sobre que fue lo ultimo que dijiste.

-Antes de eso.

-Creo que se nos hace tarde devemos apresurarnos.

-Deberias madurar.

-¿Madurar? eso es para las frutas.

-Suena ironico pues tu nombre es el de una fruta.

Despues de caminar y hablar sobre otros temas profin llegamos al lavoratorio del profesor y lo comenzamos a buscar,es increible como puede vivir tanto tiempo.

-Creo que no esta aqui-dijo Jane al ver que no aparecia en ninguna parte.

-Hola chicos-de la nada el profesor salio detras nuestro,lo que provoco que Jane gritara y se dirijiera a mi para abrazarme por el que yo tambien estaba asustado pero al ver que Jane me abrazo intente parecer un profesor siempre se aparece de la nada haci y siempre nos en ese omento le agradeci en mi ha estado en silla de ruedas desde la y ha perdido algo de sentido de la razon

-Vaya no sabia que ustedes 2 eran pareja-pregunto el profesor al ver que Jane se aferraba a que fuera una broma pero en realidad preguntaba enserio.

-Orange y yo no somos pareja-dijo Jane,aunque un poco sonrojada por el comentario del profesor.

-Pues se ven tan bien juntos-yo tambien me empeze a ponerme rojo al igual que Jane.

-¡YA BASTA PROFESOR!-le dijimos para que evitara de decir comentarios del asunto,aunque a mi me gustaba escucharlos.

-Y a ¿que han venido a mi fabrica de caramelos?-nos pregunto el profesor algo comfuso.

-Profesor esto no es una fabrica de caramelos,es un laboratorio Pokemon y venimos a escojer un pokemon par nuestro viaje-le respodi pues aveces nesesita ayuda para recuperar la razon.

-Si,lo siganme.

Lo seguimos hasta llegar a una sala donde habia una mesa y encima de la mesa habian 3 pokeballs.

-Escojan muy bien a su pokemon.

-Las damas primero-le dije a Jane com todo un caballero.

-Gracias Orange,eres muy lindo cuando no te comportas infantilmente.

-No se si sebtirme alegre porque me me llamo lindo o mal porque me llamo infantil.

-Squirlte-Jane tomo la Pokeball del medio.

-Exelente decision turno Oragne.

-Bien lleo el momento,lo estuve pensando y finalmete me decidi por...Charmander-tome la Pokeball de la dereha.

-Otra gran decicion les entregare las otras 5 Pokeball y su pokedex.

Al recibir la Pokedex me senti tan emocionado pues profin sere un Pokedex Holder como mis padres.

-Gracias profesor-le agradecimos Jane y yo al recibri la de color rojo y tnia una pantalla tactil que se expandia al abrirla(como la podex de Kalos).Despues de salir del laboratorio y recibir indicaciones del profesor de llenar la Pokedex nos dirijimos para empezar oficialmente nuestro viaje.

-Jane queria preguntarte algo.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Quisieras viajar conmigo hasta Virdian city?-le pregunte un poco nervioso

-Esta bien,pero despues nos separaremos al llear ahi ¿hecho?

-Hecho,vamos Flash(olvide mencionar a Flash).

-Pika pika chu.

Haci los 5(Orange,Jane y los 3 pokemon) nos dirijimos hacia Virdian city donde seria el rimer gimnacio al cual retare y estoy seguro de que podre ganar o al menos eso espero pues al emfrenarme al lider Green y yo siendo un novato...creo que mojor rezo para durar 5 minutos en la batalla y no sufrir tanta no debo pensar eso pues soy Orange el hijo de Red el campeon de Kanto.

**Auqui termina el capitulo 2 de este informo que tendre examenes bimestrales desde el lunes hasta el jueves de la proxima semana pero despues tendre vacaciones de 2 semanas sera tiempo suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido y para arreglar mi ls 2:48 am y no he dormido nada.**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

**Lechuga? XD**

**Cuidense mucho,coman muchos muchos muchos chocolates y gomitas y los veo luego dejen sus ****REVIEW ****y si no lo hacen los volare con mi rasho lasher(Frase sacada de monster inc)**

**Chao. ;)**


End file.
